


Imię

by wiwka14



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14





	Imię

  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Za pierwszym razem bolało. Bardzo.  
Potem się przyzwyczaiłeś.  
Ona ma z nim dziecko, idioto.  
To chyba coś znaczy.  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Nic nie mówisz. Nie chcesz.  
Nadzieja, strach i…?  
Przegrana.  
Przegrywasz już zawsze, bo…  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Boisz się.  
Resa.  
Chcesz ją zawołać.  
Widzisz radość na jej twarzy.  
Usuwasz się w cień.  
Przegrałeś.  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
I to boli, tak cholernie boli, że sam nie wiesz, czy to Ty czujesz ból, czy ból czuje Ciebie.  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Co Ci dotychczas kojarzyło się z bólem?  
Nóż Basty. Śmierć córki. Błękitne Elfy we włosach.  
A dziś?  
Pocałunek. Chłód nocy. Jej głos. Obce imię.  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Czy Ty na serio myślałeś, że Ci się z nią uda, tak naprawdę?  
Przecież sam nawet nie wiedziałeś, czy tego chcesz.  
Miałeś serce rozdarte między swoim a jej światem.  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Resa czy Roksana?  
Przez chwilę sądziłeś, że masz wybór, musisz tylko poczekać, aż Caprocorn złapie Czarodziejski Język i każe mu czytać.  
A Ty wtedy poprosisz o jedną przysługę.  
Tylko jaką?  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Teraz już nie masz wyboru.  
Kochasz – umarłeś.  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Czasami nie przychodziła, a Ty wpatrywałeś się w sufit, wiedząc, że kiedyś tak będzie już zawsze.  
Do końca.  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Potem wracacie. Razem. Z Mo.  
Do domu.  
I w tym domu umierasz. Bo umiera zawsze się „teraz”.  
Piszesz na ścianie jej imię.  
Niech zrozumie, że wciąż ją kochasz.  
Tyle że…  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Tam, gdzie słowa przestają być słowami, nie ma już bólu.  
Jest tylko miłość.  
A potem on przychodzi. I wracasz.  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Mo.  
  
Całujesz słodkie jak miód wargi Roksany.  
Albo nawet słodsze, jak mówi Farid.  
I wydaje Ci się, że jesteś szczęśliwy.  
A wtedy…  
  
\- Jak mam na imię?  
\- Smolipaluch.


End file.
